


Day 1

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Doctor's turn to take care of Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

The Doctor was warm and blessedly relaxed against him and Alistair let himself drift in that space between asleep and awake. Their joined hands still rested on his chest. His other hand rested in the Doctor’s soft gray curls.

It was nice to just be, just be with the Doctor. It didn’t seem to matter which version. They all had their charms and, at the core, the Doctor was the same maddening, exciting alien. The Doctor was the same infuriating, but good, man.

It was a relief not to have to worry about the next invasion or one of the Doctor’s experiments going wrong, or the Doctor stepping on the wrong person’s toes. The Doctor never seemed to realize the verbal and diplomatic gymnastics he had to perform every time the Doctor insulted a man much higher up the food chain. Or if the Doctor knew, he didn’t care.

“You’re right. I didn’t,” the Doctor murmured against Alistair’s skin. He was still nuzzling at Alistair’s neck.

Alistair grunted.

“I knew you would take care of it,” the Doctor continued, a bit sheepishly. “It never occurred to me that you couldn’t or wouldn’t.”

Alistair sighed. “Typical.”

“Oh, come on,” the Doctor said in quiet amusement. “I know you laughed when I called that pompous arse from Geneva on his shite.”

One end of Alistair’s mouth quirked up. He didn’t opened his eyes. “Which one?”

The Doctor snickered. “Bald. Bad teeth and his breath smelled of onions. Horrible fashion sense. Too much corduroy and hideous ties.”

“Ah, yes. Anderson” Alistair flexed his fingers in the Doctor’s hair. He chose not to call the Doctor on his purring. “I admit I laughed after it was over. Still, it took some smoothing over, including a case of good scotch.”

“A sacrifice for the greater good.” 

Alistair snorted. “That I should’ve made you pay for. And do you not remember how you dress in this point in time?”

The Doctor nipped at Alistair’s throat. “I think I was quite striking.”

Alistair laughed. “That’s one way of putting it. Do you know how much I have to budget for your clothes?” He gasped when the Doctor started a trail of sucking and biting kisses along his neck. “Doctor?”

The Doctor’s mouth was close to Alistair’s ear. “Just,” he whispered raggedly. His accent was thick with emotion. “Just let me.”

Alistair tightened his hand in the Doctor’s hair. He squeezed the Doctor’s fingers. “You don’t have to. I don’t expect it.”

The Doctor nipped at Alistair’s earlobe. His voice was low and rough. “I want to.” He slid his hand out from under Alistair’s. He let it roam over Alistair’s chest. “Just keep your eyes closed and feel.”

Alistair let out a shaky breath. He began pulling his hand out of the Doctor’s hair. “I put myself entirely in your hands.”

The Doctor reached up to stop Alistair. He squeezed Alistair’s wrist. Then he trailed his lips along Alistair’s jaw. He peppered kisses all over Alistair’s face. His breath was warm across Alistair’s lips. “I don’t think my younger self realized how lucky he was.”

Alistair didn’t have a chance to respond before the Doctor’s lips were on his. He let the Doctor in and got lost in the intensity and passion of the kiss. He slid his free hand into the Doctor’s hair and cupped the back of the Doctor’s head in both hands.

The Doctor broke off only to kiss down Alistair’s throat to his shoulder and chest. He mapped the firm muscles and every battle scar with lips and tongue. His long fingers traced patterns over Alistair’s skin.

Every touch sent sparks and heat through Alistair’s body. He couldn’t stop the moans coming from deep within him. He lost track of where he ended and the Doctor began.

The Doctor set a maddeningly slow pace. Alistair arched up into his body. He snickered against Alistair’s stomach. “Patience, my dear Brigadier.”

Alistair growled. “Bloody hell, Doctor.”

The Doctor continued his slow exploration. “It’s been a while for me. I’m enjoying getting reacquainted with your body.”

Alistair could imagine the Doctor’s insufferable shit-eating smirk. He growled again. He tugged on the Doctor’s hair.

The Doctor tilted his head into Alistair’s touch. All the while, his hands never stopped stroking Alistair wherever he could reach.

Alistair felt himself coming apart. Every caress ratcheted the tension in his body higher. All he could do was hold onto the Doctor’s head and writhe beneath him.

Suddenly, the Doctor shifted and straddled Alistair. He guided Alistair’s hands to his hips. “You have no idea the sight you make right now,” he whispered reverently. “The calm, cool, and collected Brigadier is a flushed wreck.”

Alistair squeezed the Doctor’s hips. His voice was a strangled moan. “Congratulate yourself later.”

The Doctor stroked Alistair’s hardness. “No, I think I shall bask in it now,” he replied but his voice was little better than Alistair’s.

Even though he was expecting it, it still took Alistair by surprise when the Doctor sank down onto him. He tried to be still to give the Doctor a moment to adjust but the heat and tightness was almost too much to bear. He held the Doctor’s hips harder.

The Doctor was still for a moment. Then he moved to take Alistair in deeper. He let out a guttural moan.

Alistair thrust up to meet the Doctor. He wanted to open his eyes to watch the Doctor ride him. He wanted to see the Doctor’s flushed skin and wild eyes and hair.

The Doctor leaned forward to touch Alistair’s temples. //My dear friend, see how I see you.//

In his mind’s eye, Alistair saw himself from the Doctor’s perspective. He felt the Doctor’s skyrocketing arousal and the affection the Doctor had for him. He felt like he was taking and being taken at the same time. He gasped. //I feel it too. You’ll always have a place with me.//

The Doctor tipped over the edge first. He let out a cry as he spilled over Alistair’s chest. 

The smell, feel, and sound of the Doctor’s climax triggered Alistair’s. He thrust one last time and exploded deep inside the Doctor’s body. Time stood still for an exquisite moment before the pleasure swept him away.

Alistair came down slowly from his high. He blinked to find the Doctor smiling softly at him. It took him a moment to find his voice. “That was…”

The Doctor arched his eyebrows. “Alistair, I think the word you’re searching for is spectacular.”

Alistair rolled his eyes but looked at the Doctor fondly. “I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
